the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
The Wall-E AU Wiki:Style
The style of pages on The Wall-E AU Wiki is largely up to the editors involved. However, this page contains a list of some guidelines that have proven to be suitable through frequent use. General *The Wall-E AU Wiki's articles generally follow the guidelines in Wikipedia:Manual of Style and its subpages, which has been extensively tested and refined. See also the Central Wikia guidelines on spelling and grammar. *Any change is acceptable as long as it does not break the wiki's rules. You don't need to seek approval before making changes, no matter how big. If another user disagrees with a change you've made, open a discussion with the other user on a relevant talk page, Message Wall or . *If you are making a page that is similar in subject to a page that already exists, consider imitating the style of the existing page. *If existing styles do not allow you to present information on a page in the best possible way, create your own. Any style is acceptable as long as you convey the information appropriately and the page looks good. *Maintain a neutral point of view in articles. *Try to avoid using the first- or second-person in articles. For example, instead of saying "The robot shoots fireballs at you", say "The robot shoots fireballs at Reece" or "The robot shoots fireballs at the user." *Page titles and headings should be in sentence case (a leading capital letter at the start of the first word only) instead of title case (capital letters at the beginning of every word). See Wikipedia:Manual of Style/Article titles for more info. *Banner templates can be placed at the top of some articles, e.g. to indicate the continuity to which the subject of the article belongs. At the discretion of users, can be used on pages relating to the real world. *"Plot" is to be used instead of "Storyline" for sections entailing events or plot. *Using the gallery tag for infoboxes have conditions for each case which are: **For the Revamp Bot, it is when a character has several forms but has no "base form". If there are more than six images in a gallery, they must be removed from it and placed in their own section. **For the Template Item V3, it is when there is more than one design for the item in games or any other media, in which both are used in recent titles. If there are more than six images in a gallery, they must be removed from it and get their own section. **For the Transformation Template, it is when there is a form for a character that isn't their "base form". **For the Event Infobox (Offical), it must be used with issues that more than one version cover. There is no maximum number of images previewed by the gallery here. *Categories are to have the following criteria: **They must contain at least five articles. More than five is accepted, but less than five is not. This law, however, does not include categories made to list events or NonCanon Pages. **There should not be a category for deceased characters, and creating one is not permitted. *A gallery sub-page needs sixteen images to be approved. Any fewer images and the article will be qualified for deletion. After making the sub-page, add the Tab template on the original article and link it to the gallery sub-article. *If you have created an article and started it with little information but you are willing to add more, place the Under construction template atop your article so that it is visible to users that you will complete it. The same applies to existing articles. Guidelines Although editors are free to edit however they want, The Wall-E AU Wiki has presented editors with sets of guidelines to help editors. These guidelines are official, but editors are free to stray from them if it means that the overall quality of the article will be improved. The guidelines currently in existence are listed below: Red text means the guide has not been created. You can help the Wall-E AU Wiki by creating it! *'Characters' Copying from Wikipedia *Material may be used from Wikipedia due to the licenses used by these sites, but any material copied from Wikipedia must be appropriately marked and linked to indicate where the information came from. *If any information is used from Wikipedia or any other affiliated wiki, then a link must be placed to the relevant page on that wiki. This is usually done in an 'External links' section at the very bottom of the page. Template:WP link and others have been created to ensure that such links are presented consistently. These links should remain on the page indefinitely. Lists versus articles *At The Wall-E AU Wiki, we prefer that each character/object/location/etc should have its own article, rather than being grouped into long lists. Individual articles are more conducive to people adding information, and as this is a Wall-E AU Wiki, we want as much information as possible! *If you feel it is appropriate, you can use lists that link to more specific articles. However, any explanatory paragraphs in long lists should be kept brief, with the majority of information in the destination pages. *If you can write a page about even the most obscure character, by all means, go ahead! (If it's really obscure, make sure you say where you got the information from.) Character pages *Characters are allowed to have a separate article for each continuity. For example, a mainstream article, Reece, and alternate Timeline article, Reece (Flag Timeline). This is for two reasons: *# Some characters have vastly different and mutually contradictory portrayals in particular continuities, so it makes sense for them to be addressed separately. *# Pragmatically, pages that deal with multiple continuities tend to get so long that it's a chore to edit or read them. If you find an article that you think could do with being chopped into more digestible pieces, don't hesitate to post a suggestion on the discussion page, or bring it up with one of Wiki's sysops. *Ages for characters should be those from Sources where given. Characters from other continuities may have different ages, which should only be given if confirmed in their respective canons. *Revamp Bot can be used to add infoboxes to character pages only. References *To add a reference to an article, simply type [Link to source here.]. If you need help with this, see or ask an administrator. Editing Directory Here are some tips from our editors on how you can contribute to The Wall-E AU Wiki (note that it is currently in progress): Tips *Use the button. This will take you to one of our main-space pages we have. Eventually, you will find a page with an easy edit you can do. Category:Help